An adhesive tape for an automobile needs to tolerate physical impact or vibration from the outside as well as exposure to UV and rain drops for long time, and thus an acryl-based foam tape has been primarily used. In this regard, studies on an acryl foam tape for an automobile including an adhesive layer prepared by hardening an adhesive composition have been conducted.
An adhesive bonds two or more articles that have different physical properties. A composition of the adhesive does not change as long as the bonded articles are not intentionally moved. That is, the adhesive is a material that has viscoelastic characteristics which may bon articles with a small pressure in a short period of time.
Examples of a general adhesive composition may include a rubber-based, an acryl-based, or a silicon-based adhesive composition, but the acryl-based adhesive composition is the most widely used among these due to its various applicable characteristics. Since durability of the rubber-based adhesive composition is low due to its multiple bond, the rubber-based adhesive composition is not utilized as an adhesive composition. In this regard, studies for increasing an initial peel strength while maintaining durability of the rubber-based adhesive composition are required.